1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism for fixing a removable module of an electric device, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism for fixing a removable module of an electric device without utilizing screws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A computer has to be disassembled for replacing broken components, installing new components, upgrading the components, and so on. The computer with easy disassembly characteristic suits a user's demand. It is also convenient for users to disassemble a storage device, such as a hard disk, from a computer. Generally, most of the hard disc devices of the notebook computer are of removable mechanism design. However, the design still needs to screw components between the removable storage device and a host resulting in difficulty of assembly and increase of labor hour of assembly.